Lion's Roar
by Forlorn Bloom
Summary: Skilled computer whiz Kodoku Tamashii has stumbled upon a new world. Within it are strange creatures and good friends. He must do everything he can to get back home. But "Why?" --Shounen-ai I didn't have the heart to incorporate lemon--
1. Prologue

A computer is like a good book. To some it can be just for enjoying, to go through and be done with it, other people find it to be a gateway into a great escape from all the stresses of this world. I mean that metaphorically, well, for the most part. I love to fiddle around with computers and see how they work and how I can improve that. I'm not going to say I'm entirely successful with that either. I will, however, say that my parents have shelled out quite a bit of money for my hobby, much to their dismay. My most recent edit to my most recent computer caused a very strange malfunction, and I somehow ended up in a place I can't call anything else but a Digital World. It's a world constructed entirely out of Data, but it looks just like Earth, with the exception of a few things. When I first ended up in the Digital World I found myself in a forest, I think I could see a cliff in the distance. After wandering for a bit I came across an egg. It was a beige color all the way around, and warm. I approached the egg and it hatched before my eyes. A small creature emerged from it. The creature was the same color as the egg. It was round at its base, which also contained its face, and it had an projection coming from its head that went straight up and ended in 3 spikes. I had never seen a creature like this before. One look at its face and I knew from that moment on that I wanted it.

"Bu-bu!" it saw me and smiled bouncing towards me.

"Come here little guy!" I called toward it, smiling back and holding out my arms. It continued to bounce until it hit something purple and fell flat on its face. I ran towards it hoping it wasn't hurt, when I picked it up it started crying. I tried comforting it as best I could but it just wouldn't stop. Then I found out what the purple thing was. It was a foot belonging to something equally strange about 3 feet tall. It looked like a purple devil wearing a red bandanna and matching gloves with a mischievous smiley face on its chest and equally mischievous grin upon its face.

"Travel much?" It smirked, clearly happy with its misdeed.

"That was cruel! It just hatched and you're already going out of your way to make it miserable! How dare you!"

"Aww, poor baby, can't take a joke? How about a little Badda Boom!" It threw a fireball at me, don't ask me how. At the sight of this though, my new little friend stopped crying and its fur began to bristle, then glow! Then it changed completely...well it still looked similar, it just had two ears now.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" It shouted, in a voice that such a small thing could not possibly possess. After that, the little devil flew off from the powerful sound that came from my friend. "Hi, I'm Upamon!"

"A...A what?"

"Uuuu-paaaa-mon!" It smiled making sure I got it. "Nice ta meet cha!"

"It's nice to meet you too Upamon. What is this place?"

"It's the Digi-" It was cut off after being struck by a small syringe.

"What the?" I looked around wondering where the dart came from.

"Did ya miss me? I'm back, but this time, I've got friends!" The little devil was flanked by what looked like a cross between a frog and a dog, and a flying black ball with wings and another syringe. "Hope you don't mind!"

"Hey DemiDevimon, hit him with the dart, I wanna have some fun!" The dog-frog gave me a look the scared me senseless, it seemed like a cross between lust and anger.

"LOLZ UR SUCH A HUM! Nw tht we finally have a human you cnt keep it in ur fur." The flying black ball (DemiDevimon?) sounded like an unintelligent loser, and also a creep.

"How about I take care of 'em, then DemiDevimon can take care of 'em, then Gizamon can take care of 'em! Badda Boom!" The little devil threw another fireball at us and I ran away with Upamon in my arms, hoping at any minute it would wake up. I turned back and saw them chasing me. When I relocated my head to view where I was running I stopped. The cliff was right in front of me. I turned around, looked left, then right. I couldn't get away without them following me or running along a cliff. The only way I could escape was to jump, but the way down looked like quite a way. I shook Upamon trying to get it up. It fluttered its eyes and spoke.

"Upamon Digivolve to...Elecmon!" it turned from a little beige puff ball to a red rabbit-dog with a fanned tail and accents of blue. "Sparkling Thunder!" A spark of thunder came from its tail and hit the dog-frog, I think his name was Gizamon, which surprised it so much it jumped into a tree. DemiDevimon and the little devil kept coming. "Lightning Knife!" Elecmon's tails glowed and crackled with electricity as it lunged at DemiDevimon and tumbled in the air striking it right in the face.

"Tht hrt! Wat were u thinkin'?" DemiDevimon began to rub its face with its wing and stopped running.

"Come on you pussies, what are ya waiting for? Dadada Kick!" It got to the ground, sliding with its foot forward.

Elecmon's entire body began collecting energy, so much so that I could swear I saw it vibrating. It lowered its upper body and shouted "ASSASSIN'S BOLT!" A giant purple bolt of lightning leapt from his body striking the little devil, who fell to the ground smoking and convulsing.

"I wanted to have some fun, but it looks like that's not going to happen!" Gizamon hopped down from the tree in a rage and grabbed the little devil bit his bandanna.

DemiDevimon glared at us "You'll regret that!" as he flew away with Gizamon and the little Devil he seemed to fly erratically, dipping whenever he flapped his left wing.

After they were gone Elecmon turned to me and leapt into my arms, I caught it hoping it wouldn't fall. "That was great master!" It smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Call me Kodoku, that's my name. What exactly is this place?"

"It's the Digi-" Elecmon was interrupted again, but this time not by an outside for, but because it started glowing and an emerald colored device emerged from it. It looked like some sort of cellphone without numbers. It had a screen and a few buttons on it but that's about it. On the bottom was an emblem that looked like the side profile of a lion.

Well now you're all caught up. Welcome to the adventure!


	2. Chapter 1

"Elecmon, wake up!" I shook him and he slowly came to. Relieved I slumped against the tree. "What is this thing?" I fiddled with it until it lit up. I showed me information about the three creatures Elecmon helped me ward off. I found out their leader's name was Impmon, that could be useful later. "Do you think you could tell me what this is without being interrupted?"

"It's the Digi-" Elecmon stopped, looked around and when he decided it was safe continued "It's the Digital World!" He smiled at me happy that he could finish his sentence. Then I realized something.

"You...YOU CAN TALK!" Why it was just then it struck me as odd, I haven't the slightest, but either way it happened how it did.

"Yes, everyone here can, except the Fresh." He began to walk in a random direction.

"Fresh? What do you mean?" I followed, not exactly sure what else to do.

"Check the device." He stopped at a fern, sniffed it, and progressed forward.

"So, it's when you first hatch from an egg. Makes sense to me." I watched as Elecmon stopped completely and twitched his ears sniffing the air for several seconds. Then he jumped suddenly, dodging a flash of white. I was certainly startled when I saw what looked like a weasel with an earring and a golden pattern that resembled a circuit board on its back. The device flashed and brought up a picture with the words 'Kudamon' under it.

"Are you one of them?" Kudamon asked Elecmon.

"Them? Who's them?" He had his back raised and started sparking.

"Impmon and his miscreants! Don't play dumb!" Kudamon became impatient and his earring began glowing faintly.

"I just chased those chumps off, do I _look_ like one of them?" Elecmon, took that as a shot to his pride and began sparking brighter. Then a boy walked out of the trees.

"Kudamon, how many times do I gotta tell you? Stop running off without me!" He was a Caucasian blond, and had a skinny frame, he wore a shirt with a strange logo I've never seen before.

"Sorry, Thomas." Kudamon seemed ashamed, while Thomas seemed surprised to see me.

"Hi, I'm Thomas," He put out his hand for me to shake it, when I grabbed it it was warm, a sensation ran up my arm and down my spine. "How'd you get here?" Thomas seemed like a kind person.

"I'm Kodoku, pleased to meet you." I looked over and realized Kudamon and Elecmon were still in a stare-down. "Elecmon, he's a friend." Elecmon nodded and happily hopped to my side.

"I hope you don't mind Kudamon, he's a little paranoid." Kudamon returned to Thomas and crawled up his leg wrapping himself around the back of Thomas' neck.

"I'm not paranoid, just protective, as far as I knew two minutes ago you were the only one of your kind in this place." Kudamon stubbornly trying to make his point.

In the distance I heard an uneven flapping. Two caterpillar creatures squirmed into sight. One was green with a black lightning bolt pattern on it's back and a purple mouth, stinger, and feet. The other was yellow and had blue appendages. Then returned DemiDevimon.

"Bak frm soup. Look at teh catrplars. They could be SO cash! Special Serum!" DemiDevimon then threw a syringe at each caterpillar and they began to glow and grow. One turned into a bee with eye symbols on its wings and the other turned into a praying mantis, but with ACTUAL scythes.

"Oh sh-" I dropped to the ground as two pink crescents came at me. "what the hell are they?"

"Digivolved, don't worry, let me handle this." Thomas said calmly and held up a device of his own, except his was the color of marble. "Reppamon, reveal!" Next Kudamon began to glow and turned into a fox with a mask and bladed tail. It hopped swiftly through the trees. The bee began shooting stingers at it missing and dropping branches.

"Elecmon, fight the green one!" I called out hoping my voice didn't falter.

"Done!" He leapt into the air, discharging the sparks built up from the confrontation with Kudamon. The mantis fell to the ground still having spasms from the electricity just being grounded. It began to rise using its scythes. Just then a branch fell on it, laced with poison the branch began to sizzle as did the mantis. It hissed in pain as it sliced the tree and flew back into the air, colliding with Reppamon's tail, then it petrified, turned completely black, and turned into an egg. Reppamon was dizzy from the recoil of hitting it directly. It was just the bee and Elecmon.

"Reppamon, get the egg and bring it to me!" Reppamon followed the order and brought it to Thomas. The bee was quick, it almost landed a few attacks, but luckily Elecmon can move pretty quickly. The bee than quickly focused its attention on me, identifying me as Elecmon's master it shot a stinger at me.

"Assassin's bolt!" Elecmon couldn't have gotten to me in time, and I was too stunned to move, but then as I knew I should have been gone, a blinding light surrounded me, then was gone.

"Natural Burst!" I don't know where the words came from, the just did. Before I knew what was going on a bipedal lion was standing where Elecmon was.

"Beast Sword!" The lion pulled out a sword jumped into the air, and with a mighty slash, brought down the sword upon the bee. I did the same as its predecessor. I picked up the bee's egg and looked at the lion, unable to believe that Elecmon had turned into something so beastly. After that I looked at my device, it had an icon that looked like a bar code with an exclamation point next to it. I figured I'd ask Thomas tomorrow, all I knew was that I was severely tired. Then I dropped like a rock.


End file.
